Pasteries
by Arthia Maxwell
Summary: Rin is a runaway who has witenessed her friend's murder, now to fulfil her friend's dying wish, Rin takes a job as the lawyer Sesshoumaru's new cook.
1. Loss and Gains

Pasteries  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sessy or Rin, or any of the Inuyasha crew, oh well.I'm trying something new. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot. And yes I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but I like pasteries, so there! ~sticks her tongue out at the evil readers~ Now read!  
  
Rin sat on the ledge of the fountain in the main circle of the park, eating the half sandwich she had managed to buy with the money she had made from selling her pictures. The other half of the roast beef sandwich was for her street mate and friend, Kanna. Right that moment the strangely pale girl was washing windshields on 75th and Crossing. Rin watched the people milling around the park. Pulling out the old sketchpad she opened it to a clean page and took out her pen and began to draw a couple walking an Aussie sheep dog. She spent close attention to their intertwined hands. That was one thing she loved to draw. She looked longingly at the red long wool coat the raven haired man was wearing and wished she had a good coat for the cold. She and Kanna had to cuddle close at night to keep warm and even then it still wasn't enough. When she finished she carefully put the sketchpad back into her worn book bag.  
  
Just then Kanna plopped down beside her. "Man, you wouldn't believe those jerks over on 75th. I washed all day and all I got was a lousy five bucks." Rin tore her eyes away from the happy couple to listen to her friend.  
  
"Hey, it's five more then we have." She held out the sandwich to Kanna. "I got this for you." Kanna opened it and looked at the slightly larger then half a sandwich.  
  
"You know girl you're going to kill yourself if you keep giving me the bigger half." With that observation done, Kanna chowed down happily on the sandwich and Rin turned back to the park, only to find the couple gone. Sighing she turned back to the problem they faced every night, where to sleep?  
  
The two curled up under the tunnel walkway; they weren't the only ones there that night. Rin wrapped her arms tightly around her friend and put more of the newspapers over her. Just before Rin let the night take her she had a strange sense of foreboding.  
  
The next morning Rin and Kanna shared a half-rotten banana then separated on their ways. Rin turned and looked at Kanna's retreating back, knowing but not that would be the last time she would ever see her alive.  
  
The day grew later faster then it usually did even though it was nearing winter. Rin stood next to the fountain shifting from foot to foot. She could only get half sandwich, so she was planing to just tell Kanna that she had already eaten her's. However the park lights blinked on and the sun sunk below the horizon. Still there was no sign of Kanna. Just then Rin heard several voices shouting and then gunshots and screaming. Rin took off as fast as her feet would carry her just knowing that something was wrong. Deadly wrong.  
  
When she got there she saw several men and a woman. They were heading out of the park right past her! She ducked low in the underbrush watching as they past. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud. The woman was..  
  
Once they were out of sight, Rin ran for her friend, sirens could be heard coming. Rin surveyed the damage to Kanna. She had been shot twice, once in the chest and once in shoulder. Rin's eye welded up with tears. "Oh, Kanna." She whispered tears rolling down her face. Kanna looked up at her, her eyes slowly glazing over with death. Kanna reached a bloody hand up to lightly touch Rin's cheek.  
  
"Take my journal, please." She said ending in coughing, little riverlits of blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. "Go! Get out of here! You can't be found here when the police arrive." Her eyes slowly closed. "Promise me something, Rin."  
  
Rin leaned close to Kanna to be able to hear her. "What?"  
  
"Get out of being street trash and become the cook you wanted. Then when you have your restaurant bake me a pastry." Her breath slowed and Rin held her hand tighter.  
  
"I promise." Rin's voice trembled with her grief. She suddenly felt Kanna's hold loosen as she pasted on. The sirens were closer now and she could hear the police shouting. Frighten Rin dug through Kanna's bag, grabbed her thick journal, and turned.  
  
"The journal, you idiot!" A woman's voice barked. Rin startled looked up just in time to find two of the masked men coming back. They stopped her about the same time she stood up to run. "You there stop! Give us that journal!" They began to run after her. Rin was lucky she was fast and nimble. She easily out ran them and hide herself under one of the bridges. Panting she dashed off for the homeless shelter for it was the only place that was safe that she could think of.  
  
Rin ran inside not even noticing the woman that she had drawn in the park working in the kitchen. She pushed past everyone and threw herself into the farthest corner and cried herself to sleep, Kanna's journal held tight in her hands.  
  
Kagome concerned for the girl that seemed to be upset told Kylara that she would be right back, and wiping her hands on her apron she made her way toward the girl. Finding her in the back, Kagome smiled slightly as she found the girl asleep. Pulling a blanket from a nearby rack she covered the girl's shoulders and went back to her work.  
  
The next day Rin woke up only to find the shelter nearly empty. She stood quickly, the blanket falling to her feet unnoticed. She had to see. There was no way she couldn't. Running full tilt back toward the park she found the part were Kanna was killed was taped off. Surprised she pushed her way to the front of the crowd of reporters. She surveyed the scene. Kanna's body was gone, but there was a chalk outline from where she was and several CSIs were checking the scene over for clues. Once detective stood out among the others. He was tall with black hair pulled back into a ponytail at the back of his head. He was directing the forensic crews. She made one last sweep of the area and turned on her heel to find a job, at least she hoped.  
  
It was two weeks later and Rin was still out on the streets, thinner then before and depressed. She had not found anyone willing to take her. However her luck was about to change. She was eating the free soup, hoping to regain feeling in her limbs again, when she overheard Kagome talking to Sango, who she had dragged along with her, about her husband's brother needing a cooking assistant. Rin's brain suddenly stopped working at the thought of being able to cook, or even help cook.  
  
Rin held the newspaper in her hand as she walked down the street trying to find the right house. There was only one day for interviews. She had borrowed the shower at the shelter to clean up some, then she went out and bought a newspaper only to find out that the interviews were that day. And to top things off the bottom of her book bag fell out and she had to stop at the store's dumpster. She was lucky to find a battered messenger bag. She had to run after she switched bags to get to the right street, but now her only problem was finding the right house. She came up on what could only be called a mansion. The large white pillars stretched up two or three floors, the dull blue door was open and a woman in a maid's uniform stood in the doorway. Rin slowly approached the door, running her fingers through her shoulderblade length hair.  
  
"Hello, are you here for the interviews?" The woman asked looking curiously at the young girl in front of her.  
  
"Yes, this is the right place?"  
  
"Yes, just inside and take a left. By the way my name is Yura." The woman smiled kindly at Rin. Although Yura's short hair made her look older Rin was sure the woman was a day over twenty-five, she could even be younger.  
  
"My name's Rin." She reached out and took Yura's hand shaking firmly. With that Yura shooed Rin inside. Rin peeked into the first room she found and saw several beautiful women sitting and waiting. She sure hoped that this was the right room. She made her way in and sat down, head down cast. She sat away from the others and twisted her hands nervously.  
  
Kagome looked around the room with discuss. She knew why any of those women were there; they just wanted to work for Sesshoumaru. After all he was the most prestigious lawyer in half the country. That's when her eyes spotted Rin. She felt as if she knew her, but she couldn't place a name to it. She had volunteered to help Sesshoumaru, but she was starting to get board. All these women were fake and for some reason she was dying for something sweet. Sighing she called in the next woman. Looking over her shoulder as the woman entered she could see Sesshoumaru getting tired and board as well, she would have to end this soon.  
  
Rin sat there for an hour before it was finally her turn. She didn't notice that she was the only one left. She walked to Kagome, biting back her gasp at seeing the woman she drew from the park so close up.  
  
"He's right in there." She smiled down at Rin and Rin grinned back bowing her head in thanks. Once Rin was inside the door shut soundly behind. Gulping she pulled out her resume, and seriously thought about throwing it away with how pathetic it looked. The only thing on there she was proud of was her name. She had used some of her artistic skills to make it look real nice, so it would stand out.  
  
"Please have a seat." A deep voice commanded from across the oak desk. Rin sat down and looked up into the most handsome face she had ever seen. She wanted to draw him right then and there afraid that she might forget what he looked like.  
  
"Hello, sir. My name is Rin." She said shakily holding out her resume. Sesshoumaru took it and looked it over. He was surprised at how little there was on it. She hadn't finished high school, and she hadn't even been to culinary school, yet here she was wanting a job. He couldn't help but wonder why.  
  
"There's no phone number on here, how can I get a hold of you?" He asked smoothly, looking at her over the top of the paper.  
  
"I'm between apartments right now, but I volunteer at the shelter on Main, you can call there." She said her voice trembling slightly. It's not that far from the truth, Rin thought.  
  
"Hmm." Sesshoumaru read over the rest of her resume and was surprised to see that she was taught by Marie Le'Florence. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "Is it true, that Marie Le'Florence taught you how to make pastries?"  
  
"Yes, sir. She was my mother. She also taught me how to cook." Rin smiled and Sesshoumaru was shocked at how homely she looked right that moment. He wouldn't mind seeing her face like that more often, or just seeing her more often. He was also surprised to find out that her mother was the famous pastry maker.  
  
"Do you have time to prove this?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Rin looked at him in shock. It wasn't like she wanted to return to the park that night anyway. Slowly nodding she agreed. Sesshoumaru stood and waltzed to the door opening it and shouting for Yura. She appeared in no time, bowing to Sesshoumaru. "Take Rin here to the kitchen and let the head chef know that she is to have anything she needs to make her pastries. Then I want you to come back here."  
  
Grinning slightly, Yura nodded then turned to Rin. "Come on, Rin, I'll show ya to the kitchen." Rin nodded and followed her into the large kitchen. Rin smiled at seeing all the counter space. She just knew that her mother would kill for that much space.  
  
"Whad d'is?" A large man with the traditional cook's uniform on, ground out spying Rin.  
  
"This is Rin. She's here to cook some pastries for Sesshoumaru." Yura said then narrowed her eyes. "She's allowed to use anything she needs, and you stay away from her." With that said Yura turned and walked right out of the kitchen yelling for Rin to call her if she needed anything. Rin looked back at the cook. 


	2. Cooks!

Pasteries  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sessy or Rin, or any of the Inuyasha crew, oh well.I'm trying something new. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot. And yes I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but I like pasteries, so there! ~sticks her tongue out at the evil readers~ Now read!  
  
"Hello, my name is Rin." She said setting her bad down out of the way. The cook just looked at her before turning and continuing to work. Rin found that this kitchen was set up quite like her mother's after poking around through the cabinets and draws.  
  
"You vill have pastries done by dessert." With that he picked up a covered tray and walked out into the dining room.  
  
Rin worked hard, knowing that she could only work as fast as she was because she knew how to make this particular pastry by heart. She was just waiting for them to finish baking when the cook came in and announced that dessert better be ready in two minutes. Rin looked at the timer and frowned. The pastries had four minutes left.  
  
"They will be done in four. I'm sure Mr. Sesshoumaru and his guest will wait." Rin said calmly receiving a glare from the cook. He puffed his chest out and prepared to yell at her when a dark haired man poked his head into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, is that dessert I smell?" He grinned eyeing the oven. Rin observed that he had waist length black hair and violet eyes and shone with merriment. He turned his eyes to Rin. "Hey, there."  
  
Before Rin could say anything the cook bellowed. "Master Inuyasha! This girl will bring out the dessert shortly." Inuyasha eyed the cook then nodded and disappeared back into the dinning room. The cook then turned to Rin, but before he could say anything the buzzard went off stalling anything he had to say.  
  
Rin placed the last pastry on the plate and shyly made her way out into the dinning room. She was surprised to see how many people there were. She recognized Kagome from the shelter and the park, the man next to her, Inuyasha she remembered the cook calling him, then there was Sesshoumaru and the detective from the park. The only one she didn't recognize was the black haired woman next to him. She set the tray down on the table and turned to make her way back to the kitchen, but Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist as she was passing him.  
  
"Stay." He then took a pastry for himself. Rin stood besides his chair watching as everyone took a bit of the hot pastries. Inuyasha exclaimed and started to eat his as if there was no tomorrow, then yelped, fanning his mouth.  
  
"That's what you get bonehead." Kagome laughed carefully eating her's. The pastry hit the spot. Everyone seemed to like the pastry; the only one not making an exclamation about it was Sesshoumaru. Rin turned to him to see him almost halfway done with it. She shifted nervously. Sesshoumaru looked up at her with a faint smile on his face.  
  
"These are very good. If all your meals turn out like this then you just might be taking over Janka's job." His voice was calming and the words poured from his mouth like silk.  
  
"I got the job?" She asked timidly. Sesshoumaru nodded. Rin couldn't help but smiled.  
  
"Yura will show you to your room. Go settle in and you can start by helping with breakfast in the morning." Yura suddenly appeared in the doorway with Rin's bag, gesturing for her to follow. With a final bow Rin turned and followed Yura. Yura lead Rin to the servant's rooms on the fourth floor. Yura opened a door and waved Rin inside.  
  
"If you need anything I'm two doors down." Yura pointed up the hall. Rin's room was at the end of the hall. Yura left and Rin entered the room looking around. Even when she lived with her father, she had never stayed in such a wonderful room. There was a full sized bed covered in plain dull blue sheets and a blue and white plaid comforter. Beside the bed was a bedside table with an iron lamp. There was a chest of draws that also doubled as a vanity complete with a mirror. On the other side of the room between two doors was a desk and a small bookcase. Putting her bag next to the bed, Rin walked over and opened first one door then the other. One was a closet and the other a small bathroom. She looked around and frowned. The room was empty and she had no way to fill it.  
  
Rin went to her bag and pulled out Kanna's journal and went to the desk opening a draw she found that it would lock and the key was inside. Carefully placing the journal inside she closed and locked the draw. Next she set out the brush Kanna had bought her on her birthday the year before and the silver compact with ivy climbing up one side, it was the only thing of her mothers she really had, and placed both on the vanity. She then took out her sketchpad and pen and walked to the window. She had a beautiful sight of the garden and the pool from her room. She began to sketch the garden when she noticed two people were in the garden. It was the detective and the other woman. He was groping her to the shock of Rin, but then the woman reached back and slapped him. Rin was quick to add that to her picture.  
  
Rin woke up early the next morning and quickly dressed in the uniform provided her that appeared overnight. She then headed downstairs and to the kitchen, which she was able to remember the way from last night. However, when she entered the kitchen it was silent. Looking around she couldn't find Jakna. A white piece of paper caught her attention though and she picked it up and read it over carefully.  
  
'Master Sesshoumaru, It is time for me to move on. Along with this note is my bequeathal and a place to send my check. Jakna.'  
  
Not knowing what to do, Rin began to flip through one of the cookbooks finding a recipe for waffles. Nodding she set out on making them. She briefly wondered if she was the cause of Jakna's departure.  
  
Sesshoumaru was the first to arrive for breakfast finding that there was several things already set out. Sitting down he spooned some of the fruit into a bowl for himself and looked at the sides that were set out. Whipped cream, syrup, powdered sugar, and honey. Looked like waffles or pancakes. He grinned. Janka hadn't made either in so long. He spotted the sausage links and placed several onto his plate. He also poured himself some tea from one of the teapots sitting out. Soon the others started to enter; either half-asleep or fully awake and surprised at all the food already set out. Conversations started up and Sesshoumaru frowned slightly.  
  
Suddenly Rin came into the room balancing several plates, all of which looked hot. She placed three plates of waffles down, then the bowl of eggs, and lastly the bacon. She bowed and entered the kitchen again. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha missed the burn marks or red whelps on her arms. Inuyasha shot his brother a glance, which Sesshoumaru shot right back. Rin came back out with some papers. She walked to Sesshoumaru and fidgeted slightly. When she didn't move or talk Sesshoumaru took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up so he could look at her.  
  
"What is it?" His voice was cold and even. Rin flinched.  
  
"I found this this morning and I didn't know what to do, so I just went ahead and made breakfast. I didn't know what everyone wanted, so I just cooked what I found. I'm sorry." She said somehow feeling as if she had really run Jakna off. They all stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Wait, found what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"And what do you mean you had to cook breakfast?" Inuyasha said raising his eyebrow. Rin held out the papers to Sesshoumaru, who took them and read over the note.  
  
"Well, it seems that Jakna has left." He looked up at Rin. "Have you eaten?" He asked looking her over and not missing how the clothes, the smallest he could find, still didn't fit her frame properly.  
  
"No, sir." Rin's gaze shifted downward.  
  
"Go eat, then Yura will help you clean up the kitchen." He turned back to the others. "Miroku you said you knew someone who would work out good in the kitchen." Miroku nodded. "Okay, call them up and see if they still want to work. Make sure they know they will be a kitchen assistant."  
  
Rin's head snapped up and she gaped at Sesshoumaru. Did that mean she was going to be fired? Sesshoumaru seemed to feel her hesitation.  
  
"No need to worry Rin, it seems that you just got promoted." He looked over her again. "Although now you will need to wear something under that coat. I like my guest to see my head chef."  
  
Rin opened her mouth to comment then snapped it shut. She bowed muttered, "Yes, Mr. Sesshoumaru." Turned and left before any of them could question her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Wow, I didn't expect to get so many review for my Rin/Sess stories. This cheers me up quite a bit! So I'll work really hard to get all three of my stories done. But be warned I will have little time sometimes to work on them and I might just keep my readers in limbo for a while, but I'll work as fast as I can. 


	3. MEN!

Pasteries  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sessy or Rin, or any of the Inuyasha crew, oh well.I'm trying something new. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot. And yes I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but I like pasteries, so there! ~sticks her tongue out at the evil readers~ Now read!  
  
"What was her problem?" Miroku asked gruffly earning himself a smack in the head by Sango. "Hell, if she's just changing addresses then she's got her things elsewhere right?"  
  
"I don't think so." Kagome almost whispered, her eyes staring at the door, which Rin had fled through.  
  
"What do you mean, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked confused.  
  
"I know her. Or at least I've seen her before." Her brow furrowed as she tried to think of were then an imaged flashed through her mind. "I know where now." She whispered.  
  
Since Inuyasha was the only one to hear her he asked, "From where, love?"  
  
"I've seen her in the homeless shelter." She said looking at Sesshoumaru. Now he was really confused. Wouldn't Kagome see her there if they both volunteered there?  
  
"Of course you would, she volunteers there." He said as if she should know that.  
  
"No, she doesn't." She caught his eyes with her's.  
  
"Then what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying, she's homeless, or was. She doesn't have anything else other then what she was carrying."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his brother. He didn't know if this information was good or bad. Would taking in a homeless girl as his head cook damage his reputation? The one thing he did know for sure was that if Kagura found out, she would be furious. Sesshoumaru's face remained passive, while he did his own thinking.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing Saturday?" He asked suddenly stalling everyone in their eating.  
  
"Nothing." She said raising her eyebrows at him. "Why?"  
  
"Would you go out with Rin and get her essentials? Check out her room to see what she does have and buy what she needs." He couldn't help but grin as her face brightened. "I'll pay for everything, including lunch." He looked at the slightly chestfallen Sango. "You should go too."  
  
While Miroku keep Rin busy teaching him how to make eclairs, Kagome and Sango went up to her room and snooped around to see what they needed to get. Kagome was quite surprised at what she did find.  
  
"She has nothing." She peeked into the bathroom. "She's just using the house towels."  
  
"The white ones?" Sango asked opening and closing the drawers in the dresser.  
  
"Yah." Kagome suddenly heard Sango gasp in awe and ran into the bed room to see what held her in awe. She saw Sango standing in front of the window staring at what seemed to be a chandelier ending, one that looked like a crystal tear. Kagome couldn't help but gasp as well. "That is so beautiful. I wonder where she got it." Sango turned to her and practically screamed in horror. Kagome looked at her puzzled. Sango turned back to her and she pointed to the bed. Kagome turned and stared at it. The comforter was the old maid's floral one. The godly roses clashed with everything else in the room. Which reminded Kagome that except for the pieces of furniture in the room, the room was bare.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do." Kagome breathed as she and Sango slipped out of the room.  
  
"She has nothing." Sango said in awe.  
  
The next day Kagome and Sango entered the kitchen early so not to miss Rin, but they were surprise when they found her already there. She was cooking donuts and the aroma filled their noses. There was already a pile of glazed, powdered, and chocolate donuts on the stove.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Kagome and Miss Sango." Rin said cheerfully. She turned from the stove and reached into the fridge and pulled out a fruit salad. "You're up early today. You even beat Mr. Sesshoumaru and Mr. Inuyasha." She smiled and picked up the overflowing bowl of donuts and disappeared into the dinning room. Kagome and Sango were left blinking.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up from his morning tea to see Rin carrying in breakfast. "Good morning, Rin." He said smoothly taking a glazed donut from her.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Sesshoumaru." She replied smiling happily. Just then both Kagome and Sango peeked their heads out from the kitchen. They spotted Sesshoumaru and gave him a sheepish look before sitting down and joining him for breakfast. Rin disappeared back inside the kitchen. Sesshoumaru turned to the two.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"We haven't told her yet." Sango muttered grinning sheepishly. Sesshoumaru just nodded.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked changing the subject.  
  
"Miroku was called in early today. They think they might have a new lead in that park girl's case." He catch Rin's sudden change of expression as she entered the room again with orange juice. "And Inuyasha had to go take care of a little problem at his company." When Rin came into his full view, her face was blank and she said nothing to any of them. Something was off, he thought to himself watching her leave again.  
  
When breakfast was done Sesshoumaru called Rin into the dinning room. She stood there nevously. Kagome and Sango were in the enterance hall waiting for her, although she didn't quite know that yet.  
  
"Rin, Kagome and Sango are going to take you out shopping." He raised his hand to stall anything she was about to say to refuse. "Just please pick what you are comfortable with. I want you to get as many clothes as you want, okay?" Rin stood there tense. Finally Sesshoumar stood and took her by the shoulders. She looked up into his handsome face and felt a blush rising on her cheeks. She had never been so close to such a handsome man. His raven hair cascaded down his back and over his shoulders as he bent to look her in the face. Rin tried to look away but his amber eyes held her in place.  
  
"There is no reason to be afraid, Rin. This house is a family, everyone in the house is apart of that family, including you. And family takes care of each other, besides think of this as a bonus for becoming head chef." He grinned carefully at her. Rin stared at him for a few moments. No one had ever cared about her other then Kana. She smiled back at him, then frowned suddenly.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Sesshoumaru." When she hesitated, he nodded for her to continue. "I don't have anything other then this." She looked down at the cook's uniform. He stood and couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"No worrys." He looked her up and down. "I don't think that either Kagome's or Sango's clothes will fit you, but I think I have an old pair of pants that might just fit." He turned and Rin followed him up to his room. She stood in awe in the sitting room while he disappeared into his bedroom to find the clothes. The sitting room as was big as her bedroom. She knew that his bedroom would be at least twice the size, but, she wondered, what would a person do with all that space.  
  
Sesshoumaru came back out into the sitting room and handed Rin a pair of pants, an undershirt and one of his button down shirts, the blue one with navy penstrips, and a belt. Somehow he had a feeling she would need it. When Rin looked around lost, he pushed her into his bedroom and to the bathroom. When the door closed, Rin let her mouth drop. The room was huge. There was a tub big enough for two or three people to fit in, two showers, a toilet, and two skins with a long marble counter. She then quickly dressed, finding that she did need the belt she slipped it through the loops and pulled it tight, buckling it. She came back out, buttoning the shirt except for the top two and the bottom three. Sesshoumaru stared in awe. She looked good in my clothes. I wonder what she would look like in just the shirt. He shook his head violently to shake the thoughts from his mind. She was his cook, nothing more.  
  
"How are they?" He asked.  
  
"They're fine." She whispered. "Thank you." Sesshoumaru smiled down at her. She really was beautiful. He slung his arm around her shoulders and led her to the stairs.  
  
"Go have fun Rin. I'm going to need you to work hard for me tomorrow. A good friend of mine is coming for lunch in the garden."  
  
"Who? If I may ask?"  
  
"The govenor." He grinned at her shocked face.  
  
"Do.do you know what kind of dessert he likes?" She asked.  
  
"He loves strawberries." With that he pushed her toward the stairs. When she looked back at him, he smiled reasuringly at her as she made her way down the stairs and out the front door with Kagome and Sango.  
  
The grils spent the whole morning looking for sheets some which had leaves embored along the top edge, a comforter, which was a forest green with lighter swrils in it, towels, blues, greens, and reds. They also found her other essentrals for keeping clean and well groomed. Kagome herded them into an expessive looking resturant.  
  
When Rin tried to protest, Kagome stated calmly while winking at Sango, "Sesshoumaru is paying for lunch. We can eat anywhere we want. Trust me, Rin, you'll like this place." They ate lunch and talked cheerfully about anything that came to mind. Rin had to admit that she was really enjoying herself.  
  
Later after lunch Sango and Kagome dragged Rin into every woman's department store trying on clothes. She tried on everything from pants to dresses to skirts and shirts. By the time they were done Rin had enough clothes for winter and the spring afterwards. She didn't know it was possible to own so many clothes, but Kagome assured her that she owned at least twice that many. Rin liked looking for casual clothes more then looking for formal or nicer wears. They did have a bit of a hard time trying to find her sizes considering that she was so thin. Kagome did make her get a size bigger saying that Rin was to too skinny and that she needed to gain some wieght. Rin blushed at that comment.  
  
They got home just in time for a takeaway dinner. Kagome took one look around and declaired loudly, "Inuyasha must have ordered, again."  
  
"Hey, Rin, come and join us." Inuyasha said waving to the empty seat were Sesshoumaru usually sat. Yura waved at her from down the table.  
  
"Come on, Rin. It's good!" Yura said loudly fighting another of the maids for the box of fired rice. Rin smiled and gingerly took the seat offered to her. Inuyasha piled rice, eggs rolls, beef and peppers, stired fried all onto her plate. He grinned through a mouth full of egg rolls.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Understand that most of this story is written. But I'm stalling to put it out so that I can get other chapters out but I just can't keep it to myself. This is one of the few stories that I actually like to read. It's style is different but it leave much for the reader to imagine. To think you have to work! Muhahahahahahahah!!!!!!! I am so evil. It is hard to get cliffy chapters though, that's the only bad part. R+R! Laters~ 


	4. Govenors are Pest

Pasteries  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sessy or Rin, or any of the Inuyasha crew, oh well.I'm trying something new. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot. And yes I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but I like pasteries, so there! ~sticks her tongue out at the evil readers~ Now read!  
  
"Where's Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked, then added, "And Miroku."  
  
"One of Sesshoumaru's clients had an emergency and needed him, and Miroku's still at the office tracking down that lead." He grunted grabbing more eel. "That bonehead's bound and determed to solve this murder.  
  
"Why?" Rin asked so suddenly all conversation stoped and they looked at first her then Inuyasha for his answer.  
  
"The girl killed was only eighteen." Rin already knew that, Kanna was only a year younger then her. "He doesn't understand why she was murdered." Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Couldn't it have been robbery? Or rape?" Yura asked from down the table.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Miroku doesn't think so. Why would someone want to rob a homeless girl? Besides, he said there were too many foot prints at the scene to sugest robbery. He seems to think that she knew something that she shouldn't have." He stopped stuffing his face long enough to seem like he was thinking. "He said there were six sets of foot prints, including the gril's. However, one pair didn't belong to any of ther murders'."  
  
"And just how does he know that?" Another of the maids asked.  
  
"He said the foot prints are coming from another direction. He thinks that the person saw what happened and came in afterward. He's checking out a lead now. Some rumor that the girl, Kanna, I believe he said her name was, had a buddy. Another of the homeless said that the two were never apart at night, and sometimes during the day." He sighed and began to eat again.  
  
"Do you think the extra footprints could be someone coming to get anything useful from the body?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"Miroku said nothing appeared to be taken from the body. The other homeless park people go for the useful things, shoes, clothes. They only thing admiss was the bookbag." He shrugged. Rin stayed quiet through the whole thing. It still pained her to think about Kanna. The room fell silent. No one said anything for a long time, they all ate in silence.  
  
Finally Sango stood and yawned widely. "Sorry guys, but I got to get home. My fish need feeding and I need rest." She waved promissing to come back Monday for dinner. The three maids stood and started cleaning the table, Yura muttering for them to do so. Inuyasha and Kagome stood.  
  
"Sesshoumaru did say to tell you, Rin, that your cooking assistant will be here Monday, and he hopes that you won't be overloaded tomorrow. And if you do need help to call Yura." He yawned widely and made his way up the stairs, Kagome not far behind. "Oh!" He exclaimed turning back to her. "Kagome and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon for a conference in Hong Kong."  
  
Rin crashed into her suddenly changed bed and smiled against the green sheets. She liked it here. She would have to be careful now though. Miroku knew now that someone had been at that scene. She just hoped that he never figured out that it was she. With that she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning Rin woke a bit late cursing herself, she dressed in the sundress she got the day before and threw her cook's coat on over it and made her way down the stairs. When she entered the kitchen she already found Yura and Katie, another maid, were cooking breakfast. Yura smiled when she saw her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru said that you were to concentrat on lunch."  
  
"Oh." Rin blinked. Yura giggled at her wide-eyed expression.  
  
"Don't worry. We figured you were tired from yesterday so we let you rest." She nodded then disappeared from the kitchen. Rin spent all morning cooking, but an hour before the lunch she decided she was going to need some help. She ran out into the hall and ran smack into Sesshoumaru. Rin stumbled backwards, but Sesshoumaru reached out and steadied her. He then looked her over. He started to chuckle at her. Rin confused looked up at him.  
  
"You seem to be covered in flour." He wiped a bit off her cheek, still smiling at her. Rin blushed. "Who are you looking for?"  
  
"Yura."  
  
"Go back to the kitchen and I'll call her." He smiled and watched as she went back into the kitchen. She was hiding something from him. She had been there for a week and a half already.  
  
Yura arrived in the kitchen sometime later giving a mock salute and asking for orders. Rin set her to chopping the lettus and slicing the tomatoes. They soon had the stake and cheese sandwiches done, along with the salad, but the shortcake wasn't done.  
  
"Yura why don't you go ahead and take the salads out to them." Yura disappeared through the door. As Rin put the finishing touches on her strawberry shortcakes the men were ready for dessert. Placing both on a silver tray, Rin shurgged out of her coat, put on her oversized sunhat, and checked her face in the reflective refrigerater, and smoothed her dress before making her way to the gazebo.  
  
Rin was glad for the colman heaters along the stone pathway and around the gazebo, or she would have been freezing. Her half boot shoes hid the thick socks she doned earlier that morning. She was also glad for the long sleeves and tropical look to her dress, it made her think warm thoughts.  
  
Sesshoumaru just about choked on his tea when he saw Rin. She looked so beautiful. The simple cut, yellow-orange dress with the tropical bloom on the bottom corner made her beauty stand out. The hat sat gracfully upon her head. She set the plates down in front of the two men, blushing slightly at Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. The govenor stared at her then at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You old hound! She's beautiful!" He nudged Sesshoumaru. "You have great taste in women. So when's the wedding?" He looked expectingly at first Sesshoumaru then Rin. Rin ducked her head hoping the hat would hide her blushing face and she hugged the tray to her body. Sesshoumaru did choke on his tea and gaped at the govener.  
  
"What?!" He shouted his eyes still round. The govenor had a look of pure innocences in his now wide eyes.  
  
"I asked when the wedding is." The govenor asked again noticing his friend strating to blush, something that he never did. He looked up at Rin, but found that she was hiding behind the sunhat, her grip on the tray turning her knuckles white. But before eith man could speak again, Rin spoke her voice even.  
  
"I am just the head chef, sir." She tilted her head up enough so that both men could clearly seen her face, still stained with a light blush. "Now if you will pardon me I have work to do." She turned on her heal and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her retreating back. He had to admit she was beautiful. However, he face faulted when he turned back to the govenor. He was grinning!  
  
"How'd she'd know to fix my favorite!?" He cried joyously, muching happily, almost childlike on the dessert. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and began on his own dessert. He had to stop for the taste almost sent him into shock.  
  
Later when both men were done, they walked back into the house, carrying their dishes with them. They found Rin washing dishes in the kitchen. Smiling happily at her the govenor set his plate down. Rin fussed a few moments over him bring in the plate before he inturrupted her with, "I have never had a shortcake that good or strawberries that sweet before, you truly are a master." He was pleased when he sent her into another blushing fit.  
  
After that he managed to get Rin to promise him another one soon and was off. Sesshoumaru returned to the kitchen stepping up beside Rin to rise and dry the dishes. Imadently she was trying to get him to go, however, Sesshoumaru refused saying that he wanted to help. Finally Rin allowed him and they washed the dishes in silence for a while.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Hmm?" She didn't look up at him, but scrubbed at the pan she was currently washing.  
  
"Where are you from?" Rin looked up sharply at him, but was unable to answer. He stood there staring at her. "So it's true then, you were homeless before." A statement not a question. Rin bowed her head to hide her face. She was so sure that she would be thrown out. Then thoughts of having to live in the park again without Kanna stung her mind. She tried not to cry, but failed as two tears streaked down her face. Sesshoumaru was started by this. He reached out and tilted her chin up again so that he could see her face.  
  
"Please, please, don't cry." He wiped the tear trails from her cheeks. "I do not care about your past. You're the best cook I have ever had." He smiled at her, waiting for her to answer in some way. She finally made eye contact with him. His amber gaze held her's tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, writhering her hands. Smiling again he rubbed his thumb against her cheek in a soothing manner. Rin noticed that his eyes were half laiden and that his face was leaning toward her's. Rin's eyes closed and she too leaned forward.  
  
Suddenly a door thudded open and Miroku yelled, "Sesshoumaru! Where are you?" Sesshoumaru jerked back from Rin, giving her one last look over before making his way out the door. Rin could hear him yell out that he was home. Rin made her way to the back staircase and accended them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru said from his study catching Rin off guard as she passed the second floor doorway. She peeked out the door and found that Sesshoumaru's study door partway open. She stopped to listen, knowing that it was a bad idea.  
  
"I mean, that that lead was more promising then I thought. I went back again to talk to 'im. They told me a black haired girl was almost always with the victim. They said that it was most likely her that was at the scene. So I talked around and Benny the Drunk said that he saw a black haired girl at the scene, bending over the body. He said that at first he thought it was a ghost, but then she ran off." Miroku explained and Rin had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out.  
  
"So then he saw the killers?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Miroku's voice held an edge of disapointment to it. "Look I better be going, I have to meet Sango for dinner. Could you maybe keep your ears open for me?"  
  
"Of course." Miroku turned toward the door missing Rin as she ran up the stairs and into her room. Rin flung herself down onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Rin dreamed the night of her friend's death again. Each painful moment. She woke up suddenly tears mingling with sweat as she lept from the bed. Looking at her clock she found that it was only two in the morning. Thunder rumbled the walls of her room and looking out the window she found that it was stroming. She peeked out into the dark hallway to find it empty. So she crept out still wearing her dress and began to wonder the halls aimlessly. She was in a state of shock and sorrow as she made her way from the dinning room up the main staircase to the second floor.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw something orange pass by his door so he slowly got up and looked out into the hall way. At first he thought he was seeing a ghost or an apperition. But then he recognized Rin's figure as she fell to the floor and a sob escaped her.  
  
Rin sobbed where she fell, crying into her hands. She never noticed Sesshoumaru coming toward her until he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. Rin stiffened then slowly turned to look up at him. More tears made their way down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru turned her around kneeling in front of her.  
  
"Rin, what's wrong?" He asked soothingly reaching out and wiping her tears away. Rin hesitated, she didn't know if she could tell him. What would happen? She knew that if anyone found out that she had seen the killer then she would be in more danger, but his concern face seemed to haunt her. Without thinking Rin threw herself into his arms and begain to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"She's gone and now I don't have anyone. I'm all alone." She cried into his shoulder. Sesshoumaru was confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. He pulled her slowly away till he could look into her eyes.  
  
"Who's gone?"  
  
"She! She was all I had. I saw everything." She began to weep again and Sesshoumaru pulled her to him. Confused he tried to piece together everything he knew about Rin. Coming up short he decided that she was going to need some sleep to be able to funtion the next day. He easily picked her up and carried her to his room, thinking that she wouldn't want to be alone. Once they were safe in his room he set her down on the bed and went to find something else for her to wear. Unfortinately the only thing he could find was an overlarge undershirt. He handed it to her. Rin looked from the shirt then up at him confused.  
  
"Put it on. I'll be right back." He turned and disappeared into another room. Rin quickly changed, then laid down on the bed, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come back. Rin was drifting off when Sesshoumaru returned dressed in his pjs, a pair of pants. Smiling slightly he climbed in beside Rin and pulled the covers over them, pulling her close to him. She seemed to fit nicely against him, almost as if she belonged there. Sesshoumaru shook the thoughts from his head and leaned close to her ear, remembering the question he wanted to ask her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Opps.sorry but this was mostly written before a fan asked me to post it and so the 'question' Sessy wanted to ask is on the next page, so it's the next chapter. HEHEHE! But remember who is posting this! ME! ~Dances around~ 


	5. Surprises

Pasteries  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sessy or Rin, or any of the Inuyasha crew, oh well.I'm trying something new. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot. And yes I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but I like pasteries, so there! ~sticks her tongue out at the evil readers~ Now read!  
  
It was brought to my attention, by my mother no less, that I had indeed spelt the word 'pastry' wrong. I kindly thank you for not mentioning this because I did it on purpose. If you wish to question my great genius, don't. I did this for my reasons and if I decide to share these stupid and utterly strange reasons, I will. Thank you. Okay, Okaasan, you can stop reading over my shoulder now...onegai.  
  
"Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.  
  
"Hmm." Rin replied slowly slipping off into sleep, feeling warm and comfortable.  
  
"What was her name?" He stroked her hair lightly, pushing several stray strains away from her face.  
  
"Kanna." Rin muttered not thinking then falling into a peaceful sleep. Sesshoumaru's eyes widen, if he wasn't mistaken the girl killed in the park was named Kanna. He rested his chin against the crown of Rin's head. It was all starting to make since now. Rin was homeless at one point, her friend died, and her friend's name is Kanna.  
  
The next morning Rin awoke to find herself warm and at peace. When she tried to roll over she found she couldn't, something or more like someone had tighten their hold on her and refused to move. Looking Rin found that Sesshoumaru was the one that held her and that he was still peacefully asleep. Smiling she settled back down next to him. She then set to thinking what just had happened the night before.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled the warm body closer to him breathing in deeply. Lilies and thyme. Sweet and spicy. He found that he liked that smell. Opening an eye he saw Rin snuggled in his arms. Dread took over his mind as he realized that he would have to tell Miroku what he had found out. Rin shifted beside him.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did I wake you?" He asked, stroking her soft hair.  
  
"No, I've been awake for a while." She looked up at him. "I need to go make breakfast."  
  
"Don't worry about it." At her surprised expression he couldn't help but grin. "It's just me today, and it's your day off." He grinned. He watched the play of emotions on Rin's face. "Rin, what's wrong?"  
  
Rin looked up at him with worried eyes. "I told you didn't I?"  
  
"You just said that your friend was gone, dead." He shook his head. "They as we were settling down I asked you who was your friend and you said Kanna." He hesitated. "I know Kanna was the name of the girl that was killed in the park." Rin gasped. So she had said something last night. "You were the extra person at that scene weren't you?"  
  
Rin began to see that night over again and she desperately pushed against him, but found that he wasn't about to let her go. Rolling over she struggled to crawl away from him. But Sesshoumaru pulled her up against his chest, spooning her body against his. He made soothing noises and nuzzled that back of her neck. Rin couldn't stop the onslaught of tears. Sesshoumaru held her trembling body close, now wishing he hadn't said anything in the first place.  
  
Rin finally calm down enough to speak. "Mr. Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Just call me Sesshoumaru." He interrupted.  
  
"Sesshoumaru," Rin started again, "I was there that night." She shuttered and Sesshoumaru reached up to cup her cheek. "I saw what had happened and who did it." She turned to look over her shoulder at him. "I don't even know why." She buried her face against the pillow, whimpering. But before Sesshoumaru could say anything a knock at the door interrupted them.  
  
"Mr. Sesshoumaru?" Yura's worried voice came from the other side of the door.  
  
"What is it, Yura?" He silently cursed her for interrupting them.  
  
"You're brother called and said that he and his wife have made it to Hong Kong, and Kagura called saying that she was coming over." She seemed to hesitate then quickly continued. "And Rin isn't in her room, her bedding is everywhere." Sesshoumaru could tell that she was on the edge of tears. Sighing he looked down at the shocked and blushing Rin.  
  
"Rin's in here." He could hear the gasp from the other side of the door. "I found her fainted in the hall last night and brought her back here." He motioned Rin to settle back down into the blankets and pretend to sleep. Once her eyes closed Sesshoumaru grabbed his robe and walked to the door. Opening it he saw not only Yura but the other two maids as well. "I wasn't quiet sure where her room was." He motioned for them to come in and see for themselves. Yura crossed the room in a matter of minutes. Sighing in relief she reached out and lightly touched Rin's sleeping face.  
  
"I wonder what happened." She looked back at Sesshoumaru and narrowed her eyes, looking him over. "But she'll be fine." With one last lingering glare she was out the door and shooing away the other maids. Sesshoumaru had no doubt that something would be passed around but either way Yura would crush it. He then turned back to Rin, who was now watching him with uncertainty.  
  
"Why don't we go out today." He smiled. "Where would you like to go?"  
  
Surprised Rin asked, "Aren't you going to take me to Miroku?"  
  
Raising an eyebrow he said, "Do you really want to go there on your day off?" She shook her head. "Besides, he'll be coming back Monday. WE," and he stressed the word, "will tell him all you know. We have to put the killers behind bars." He sat on the edge of the bed, held his head in his hands. "Do you know who did it? No, wait, don't tell me now. This is your day off and I'm going to treat you out."  
  
Rin crawled over to him and patted him on the back. "I guess I'll tell him, if you're there, everything I know." Rin's face sadden, but she smiled anyway. Sesshoumaru nodded, then pulled his robe off and wrapping it around her. She looked questioningly up at him.  
  
"I doubt you want to go to your room in just my shirt." He chuckled. Rin's eyes widen and she blushed deeply.  
  
Rin ran into Yura on the way to her room. She just gave Rin a calculating look before asking, "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"  
  
"Gods, no!" Rin swatted at Yura who just giggled and dashed off saying for her to dress warmly for the day. Rin stuck her tongue out at her and entered her room to find the bed made. Shaking her head she went to her closet and looked through her clothes. She wasn't sure what to wear. She found a tight long sleeve blue shirt that they ends spilled over onto her hands. She then pulled out a short sleeve shirt that said 'kiss the cook', a gift from Kagome. She had laughed and said that it fit her. The navy colour with the white broken lettering made her undershirt stand out. She then found her low rise jeans with the large safety pins in the front. She then pulled on her calf high boots. She grabbed her red thigh length jacket and the long blood red scarf Sango insisted she would need, grabbed up the robe. She was about to go out the door when she got a bad feeling. She returned opened up her bag and retrieved Kanna's journal and stuffed it inside.  
  
When Rin neared the entrance hall she could hear a conversation. Swallowing she found that one of the voices was the woman from the night of Kanna's murder. She inched her way around the corner, kneeling to keep out of sight until she could see them. Sesshoumaru stood arguing with the model Kagura. Rin's eyes widen, it was the same woman.  
  
"I told you it was over a long time ago." Sesshoumaru hissed trying to keep his voice lowered.  
  
"What am I not good enough now? Or is it you've found some trash to fuck you now?" Kagura practically yelled back. Sesshoumaru started to turn red with anger. His hands formed fist.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked softly, making her presence known and possibly stopping a full yell out. He swung around and gaped at her. She stood there twisting her hands. "I thought we were going to that zoo today." She said lying through her teeth. Kagura turned blazing eyes toward her.  
  
"And who the fuck do you think you are?" She growled taking a step toward her. "Wait," She turned back to Sesshoumaru, "This is the wench you're fucking isn't it?" She eyed Rin again. "She's a bit young isn't she? I thought you didn't go for younger women."  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Rin. "Go now Kagura, or I'm going to have to call the police." He glared. Kagura with lingering grin at Rin, left without another word. Sesshoumaru turned and looked back at Rin.  
  
"Are you okay?" His eyes seemed to be checking her over for any sign of damage.  
  
"I'm fine, but." She shook her head and said softly, "I'll tell you and Miroku everything, Monday."  
  
"So do you really want to go to the zoo?" He raised his eyebrows. Smiling, Rin nodded. "Okay, wherever you wish to go milady." He then noticed her shirt and couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"What?" Rin asked confused.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned close to her and whispered, "Can I kiss the cook?" Surprised, Rin didn't protest as he closed the gape between them and lightly kissed her lips. Pulling away he grabbed her hand, pulling her from the house and to his car. Rin slide into the leather seat and had to fight back a fit of giggles. Sesshoumaru turned to look at her but said nothing. He drove them to the exotic zoo hoping that she had never been there before. But considering that she had been homeless he was pretty sure that she hadn't.  
  
Sesshoumaru paid their way in and then let Rin lead them around. She smiled the whole time they were their. She had never seen so many animals in all her life. She had a certain fascination with the polar bears. She spent quite some time just watching them swim.  
  
"I have to admit that I'm jealous of them. They love the cold, they even swim in it." She sighed.  
  
"But they are beautiful and power creatures." Sesshoumaru said as if he was admitting that he was jealous of them as well. Rin turned and looked at him. He smiled and nodded toward the glass. When Rin turned around there was a polar bear just staring at her. Rin jumped back breaking eye contact with it, and it swam off.  
  
Sesshoumaru led her through his favorite exhibit, the birdhouse. "I love all the colours and the variety." He said softly as they watched a peacock crossing their path.  
  
"How old are you?" Rin asked out of the blue. He looked down at her and seemed to consider her question.  
  
"Well, I'm twenty-four." He grinned.  
  
Rin smiled and said, "I guess I am too young for you then." She chuckled forgetting for the moment what was to happen the next day.  
  
"How old are you, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, his brows furrowing. He didn't think she was that young, or was she?  
  
"I turn nineteen next week." She elbowed him in the arm. "See, too young, right?" Sesshoumaru just shook his head, taking mental note of her words.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Wednesday." She said running to the tiger exhibit to watch as the large cat paced the cage. It stilled a moment in front of her as if eyeing her then moved to pacing again. Sesshoumaru watched her. She smiled, but it never reached her eyes, her whole body seemed to sag with weariness. Hopefully what she would have to say the next day would clear up a few things for Miroku.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sorry for making you have to wait so long but I was trying to download this show called Gravitation. It's really good and I can't wait till it comes out in English. Also I was trying to finish Summer Heat for a few fans that were reading it. Now that that is done I'm going to work harder on this fic and Red and White Destiny. Hopefully I don't forget the whole plot to that one. I'm still trying to decide if it's close to what I have red elsewhere but I think I might go ahead and write it and if anyone has a problem with it I'll delete that part and try something else.  
  
I've also been trying to work on some of my Fruits Basket fanfics. But because these stories have been taking so long I don't know how long it will be before I'm able to update or post any more of those. Well Ja ne! R+R! 


	6. The Diary

Pasteries  
  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sessy or Rin, or any of the Inuyasha crew, oh well…I'm trying something new. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot. And yes I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but I like pasteries, so there! ~sticks her tongue out at the evil readers~ Now read! I just started college and I had to get a new computer and it took me forever to figure out what writing program I had. Thanks for waiting!  
  
The next morning Rin awoke to find that it was still dark outside which meant that she still had time before she and Sesshoumaru would go to see Miroku. She made quick work of showering and getting dressed. She quietly made her way into the kitchen only to find that Sesshoumaru was already awake and nursing a cup of coffee. His hair was still disheveled and his shirt untucked.   
  
Smiling reassuringly, Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled her to him with his free arm. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, he just felt complied to do it. He felt his heart skip a beat as she buried her face into his chest holding tightly onto him. This day was going to be harder then he originally thought, but he promised that he would let nothing happen to the woman in his arms. Slowly he released her gesturing to the coffee pot.  
  
"Have some coffee and if you'd like I'll make you some breakfast." He said watching her facial expressions carefully.  
  
"I'll just make myself some tea. I don't think I could eat right now." She whispered going about making herself tea. Sesshoumaru watched her. In a few days his brother would be home and he would have to tell him, or Miroku will open his big mouth, about Rin being connected to that park woman's murder. Kanna, he reminded himself. He shook his head trying not to think of what was to happen. He then looked at Rin again, who was busy sipping a cup of tea.  
  
"Are you ready for today?" He asked in a quiet voice. Rin startled looked up at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Yes." Her whispered word was almost lost. They quickly made their way to the police station after Rin had grabbed her bag and sketchpad. When they entered Miroku's office he was sitting behind his desk yelling into the phone. When he finished, slamming the phone down in the process, he turned to them smiling in greeting. However, upon closer inspection of the glum faces of his friends he knew that something was wrong.   
  
"What's with the long faces?" He asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on the desk. Rin sat down looking away from him. Sesshoumaru sat next to her on the other hard chair facing Miroku.  
  
"We have some information for you about the killing in the park." Sesshoumaru said carefully. He watched Miroku nodded waiting diplomatically for them to continue. Sesshoumaru turned to Rin. Still not making eye contact with either man she leaned almost doubled over her bag. She pulled the book from her bag and set it on the desk, sliding it to Miroku. Raising his eyebrow in question Miroku silently picked the journal up and opened it scanning through the pages. He noticed two things about the entries. One they were written by the victim, Kanna, seeing as she signed and dated each one, and two that she mentioned a woman named Kagura more and more frequently towards the end. He looked up over the journal at Rin. He could see the deep blush staining her cheeks.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Miroku questioned slipping into detective mode.   
  
"Kanna told me to take it. She was scared that she would get it." Rin whispered.   
  
"Who's 'she'?"  
  
"Kagura. Kanna knew something. It's written in the journal, but I haven't read it yet." She began to shake slightly silent tears falling down her face. "I couldn't." Miroku glanced up at Sesshoumaru to find him watching Rin carefully. Miroku then looked through the journal until he found the last entry. He then began to read it out loud for them all to hear.  
  
"I finally know her plan for revenge. Her plan to ruin her ex's life. I never knew that Kagura was capable of this. She plans to carry out her plans for the destruction of Sesshoumaru's life. That is if all her plans fall through. I'm afraid that somehow those plans include me but she hasn't told me of them. She's hiding more then she's telling.   
  
"I now wish that I had never started working for her. My time just might be growing short and I'm worried about leaving Rin alone. I'm scared that she might end up getting caught up in this damned game and getting hurt.  
  
"This last part I write for Rin if she is ever to seen this: I did what I did for you my friend, if it results in my death so be it. Just as long as you stay safe for me. Also there is seven thousand dollars left in a safe box for you. The key is here and you are named as a secondary for the box. I want you to take the money and open that pastry shop. Please make a life for yourself and do not get tangled up in Kagura's web. She may be famous but as I have written through this journal she is evil in this modern world."   
  
All fell silent after the last sentence. Rin finally bowed her head weeping into her hands. She had always wondered what Kanna had done when she was away during the day. Rin had only scanned through the journal, but she knew that Kanna had not only sold her body but her soul for Rin's sake and there was no way she could imagine the torture Kanna had gone through. She had always prided herself on her morals, but she had thrown all of those away for her sake. This thought only made Rin cry harder.   
  
Miroku watched the crying girl before him. This was proving to be an interesting development. However, now that they had proof of a suspect they would have a hard time getting around Kagura's power. He watched as Sesshoumaru moved to kneel before her, placing his hands on her arms. In an instant Rin had thrown herself into his arms crying into his shoulder.  
  
Those two seem really close. Could this all be part of Kagura's plan? Miroku shook his head to clear it of those thoughts. If it was they could do nothing but wait until she did something. As for now they had to protect this evidence for the time when it would be needed. There was still the little bit of business about the money Kanna had left behind. He hated having to interrupt the two considering they looked so close at that moment.  
  
"Rin." He called softly. Her sobs had quieted but her body still shook with sobs. He moved to stand behind Sesshoumaru, placing his hand on her head. "Rin, what are you going to do about the money? Kagura might know about it." Finally she lifted to look up at him with red rimed eyes. Her hands stayed fisted in Sesshoumaru's shirt refusing to let him go.  
  
"I doubt that Kagura would care about such a little bit of money like that." She was surprised at how steady her voice sounded.  
  
"She might have if Kanna stole it." Miroku suggested quietly. Sesshoumaru felt Rin's body tense under his and he tightened his hold to keep her from moving. When she answered her voice was deadly calm.  
  
"Kanna may have been poor, and even considered trash but she would never steal, no matter from who."   
  
"Very well, but I have to look at all the possibilities. I also need to know if you're going to get the money now."  
  
Rin's grip tightened on Sesshoumaru's shirt as she shook her head. "I still have responsibilities. If it wasn't for this man's confidence in my cooking abilities then I would still be on the street and most likely I'd be dead right now."  
  
"Very well, but please do let me know when you go get the money and I'll have an officer go with you." He then nodded at the journal. "Do you mind if I hang onto that for a while?"  
  
"Will I get it back?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"Just as long as you understand that this is Kanna life and that is all there is. She was murdered and then when they were done with the body it was put in an unmarked grave, which I really hope will be marked so that her soul may rest, but then knowing her it will not fully rest until Kagura is put behind bars." With that she pulled herself free of Sesshoumaru and walked gracefully from the room wiping her face as she went. Miroku turned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I know, I know. I'll be careful." Sesshoumaru muttered leaving as well.  
  
When the two arrived home Rin excused herself to her room claiming that she was sick. Sesshoumaru let her go without complaint. Once in her room Rin sank onto the bed, curling up under the covers. She felt drained ever since she had heard the entry in the journal. To tell the truth it was the first entry she had heard out of it. More tears pooled at the corner of her eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat in his study staring at the far wall. He had gone there the moment Rin's sad face turned toward her room. However, he had not been able to get her face out of his mind. Growling slightly he shook his head trying to rid them of his mind. When that didn't work he proposed to think about something else, like thinking of ways Kagura could hurt him.   
  
Miroku came over for dinner explaining what had happen to those who hadn't heard and saying that he planned to tell Inuyasha and Kagome when they called later that evening.   
  
The mood surrounding the mansion that night was tense and sad. No one bothered Rin, however, Sesshoumaru did check on her before he went to bed that night finding that she had cried herself to sleep. He pulled her blankets over her staying by her bedside to watch her slumbering face. Sighing he turned and left her in peace.  
  
None of them knew just what was about to happen to them or how their world was about to be turned upside down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short but I'm in college and I worked hard all week to do homework and study and write this so I hope that its okay. Besides I have been working on other stories that I'm not posting until I get these stories done. Thank you and R+R!!!! 


	7. What Happens Now?

Pasteries  
  
By: Arthia Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sessy or Rin, or any of the Inuyasha crew, oh well…I'm trying something new. Please read and review and tell me what you think of it. Thanks a lot. And yes I know that the title has nothing to do with the story but I like pasteries, so there! ~sticks her tongue out at the evil readers~ Now read! Sorry I really haven't been writing as I should, but I've been having troubles in classes and I'm kind of really into this Rurouni Kenshin story I'm writing right now. However, I figured that I'd asked to see if you guys would mind shorter chapters so that I could possibly post chapters faster.   
  
I'm worried about leaving Rin alone.   
  
Rin turned over in the bed, staring now at the wall. She knew it was dangerous and she still did it. She did it for me. Rin sighed wishing she knew what Kagura had planned. Her mind then turned to the money. Rin was supposed to use it to start her pastry stop, however, she didn't know if she wanted to leave this house. It was the only place she felt save, wanted. She turned over again this time staring at the ceiling. There was a light knocking on the door that Rin identified as Yuri's.  
  
"Oi, Rin, are you in there?" Yura called. Rin could just see her on the other side of the door trying to keep the tray of food that Mika prepared for her from falling. Rin slowly got up walking to the door still in her clothes from the day before, and opened the door. The look on Yura's face was relief and concerned.   
  
"What is it?" Rin asked her voice cracking slightly. She looked over the tray of food then turned and went back to her bed, leaving the door open for Yura to come in. Which she did setting the tray of food down on the table in her room. Yura returned and closed the door, turning on Rin.  
  
"Rin you need to pull yourself together. You've been in here for days refusing to see anyone except me." Yura watched the girl turn over burying her face into the pillow. Sighing Yura sat on the edge of the bed lightly stroking Rin's hair. "Rin, Sesshoumaru is so worried about you. In fact he's taken to locking himself in his study and not coming out until dinner and then he just goes straight to his room." Yura carefully watched Rin for any sign she was listen and when she felt her tense under her hands she knew she had her. "No one's sure what he does all day in there but he won't even let in his brother. Rin, it's been almost two weeks now!"   
  
Sighing again, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately, Yura stood leaving Rin in peace.   
  
It wasn't until later when Rin quietly opened her door peeking out into the hall. When she was sure no one was up she made her way quietly down the stairs to the third floor. Pulling her robe tighter around herself she opened Sesshoumaru's door leaning in to find his desk lamp on but him fast asleep in his bed. Smiling slightly Rin entered the room closing the door behind her.  
  
She made her way across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. She watched him sleep for a few moments before reaching out and brushing the hair from his face. He was even more beautiful in sleep Rin thought looking over his slackened face. His face no longer held that cold calculating look. The only thing she missed was his eyes. She loved the depth they showed, the emotion that is you knew how to look you could see them. So deep in thought that when a warm hand cupped her cheek she jumped in surprise. Her eyes looked down to meet with his bright amber ones.  
  
"Rin?" He asked his voice wavering a bit in his uncertainty. Suddenly find it hard to speak Rin just threw herself into Sesshoumaru's awaiting embrace.  
  
"I'm sorry." She muttered burying her face into his shoulder, letting him pull her under the covers with him.   
  
"Why?" He asked stripping the robe from her then setting her against his side. Rin revealed in the warmth.  
  
"I haven't doing my job." She said looking across his chest at the wall. "For being a pain."  
  
"You could never be a pain, Rin." He sighed his warm breath ruffling her hair. "Please don't be so sad. It worries me so much." His hold on her tightened. "I promise to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"So what happens now?"  
  
"I don't know…I honestly don't know."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yah yah, I know it's like super short but I have no clue what to make happen now. And after decapitating a few dozen teddy grahams I still have no clue. I'm sorry but I'm having troubles with this story. If anyone has any suggestions then please do send them to me. However, if anyone likes I can put out the first chapter of the Rurouni Kenshin fanfic I have been working on in secret…. 


End file.
